1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an amusement and exercising device, relating to arrows and darts. It is an improved variant of a throwing knife.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the prehistoric era, humans have fashioned projectiles with sharpened points to be thrown by hand and impaled within a target, used as a weapon to hunt animals for subsistence or in armed combat, or for recreational purposes. Examples include spears, arrows, knives with blades having one or more edges, darts, and variations such as throwing stars. Each projectile requires a slightly different technique for propelling it through the air in a particular trajectory with sufficient force and accuracy to pierce and remain impaled in the target.
Objectives for recreational projectiles have been the ease with which they may be thrown accurately by users with limited training and experience, and the reliability with which they hit and remain in the target. Physical principles which govern such projectiles include location of the center of gravity, distribution of mass along the axis, means for stabilizing it while in flight, and creation of enough momentum to pierce and impale the target. An ideal projectile is gripped and thrown at its center of gravity.